


Spiders

by somefangirl



Series: Friends and Family [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nakamaship, Pranks, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is afraid of something, and even the bravest of men can be afraid of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

Nami hated spiders. Of this, there was no doubt. Really, nobody liked spiders. They were so incredibly creepy that even a picture of one could give someone the creeps. Even the tiniest spiders were terrifying. Even harmless ones like daddy-long-legs were creepy. Those ones looked like they didn't have heads! Absolutley awful.

So when Nami was sitting in the Aquarium Bar after the deck had gotten too loud and saw a spider, she figured screaming and standing on a chair was perfectly justified. It was the size of a button, and brown, and disgusting. Immediately, Sanji-kun ran through the door.

"Nami-swan? What's wrong? Whatever it is, I-" he was cut off with his speech when Nami squealed and pointed at the eight-legged monstrosity.

"S-s-s-spider!" she cried, expecting him to get rid of it. What she did not expect, however, was for him to squeal too, and jump on the chair with her. Before she could say anything, though, the spider moved closer to the chair, and both of it's occupants yelped and clung to each other for dear life. Sanji didn't even make a perverted comment or action, so he must've really been terrified. The spider kept closing in on the chair, until it eventually stopped just a few feet away.Suddenly, the door flew open, and Luffy walked in the room. Upon seeing his nakama standing on a chair, he walked over to see what they were doing.

"Hey guys, why're you hugging on a chair?" On his way over, he stepped on the spider which had been in his path. The occupants of the chair were instantly filed with releif, letting go of each other (well, Nami let go of Sanji, and she had to shove Sanji off of herself and in turn shoved him off the chair) and got down off of the chair (or, in Sanji's case, fell off). Both people hug-tackeled the very-confused rubberman.

"Thank you, Luffy!" Nami said.

"Whatever you want to eat for dinner, I'll make!" Sanji added. Though Luffy still didn't understand what he had done to be thanked, he certainly wasn't turning down food.

"Really? Anything?" he asked. 

"Yeah... and... don't tell anyone, especially not the marimo, that I was screaming" he added. "Or else no meat" Luffy's mouth immediately snapped shut and he nodded. This was a secret Luffy would take to the grave.

* * *

 

In the end he didn't have to, because "the marimo" had overheard the whole thing. This Sanji learned when he woke up three days later, screaming after being greeted with the sight of a big spider on his chest. It turned out to be plastic, but this was something he realized only after he had attempted to use the nearest person, which had been a recently woken (by Sanji's scream) Usopp as a human sheild to defend against the arachnid. He then noticed the spider was fake and that Zoro and Luffy were howling in laughter, and the rest of the crew was slowly coming to due to the commotion. Insults were thrown, and soon blades and kicks were flying until Nami came in and knocked them both upside the head for interupting her sleep. 

He never did find out what had happened to that plastic spider, though... but he was sure it would turn up again soon...

**Author's Note:**

> It's ok Sanji, no one likes spiders!  
> Comment what you thought, and if you liked it, subscribe to the series for more (completely unrelated) oneshots like this one! I always open to suggestions, so tell me what you'd like to see next!


End file.
